


Parts of Him

by KimberlyGB



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyGB/pseuds/KimberlyGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo talks about what parts he loves the most about Raphael. Little drabble I did, just for practice. <br/>Please tell me if you find any spelling errors! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parts of Him

The part I love the most about him it's his chest.

Not just the outside, everything that's on his chest it's what I love.

I love to hear the beating of his heart when I hug him, or feel the softy rumbling of his snores coming from his lungs when we sleep together. I love to feel the texture of his plastron when I'm resting my head on his chest, and the scars.

The scars, every one of them makes me feel guilty. Mostly of those scars came from our battles, from the attacks of our enemies, and mostly of those scars were supposed to be on us, on  _our_  chest. But instead he took all of them for us, without any complaint, and sometimes, he was still smiling, enjoying the fight like he always did. Even when injured.

We were sleeping together, and I was too close to him, to his chest. I can't help, but to bring my hand to it and start to trace down his scars.

It's been a while, but then I hear the voice. "Mind to explain to me what you are doing?"

I look up to see him looking back at me with a confused look. "I like to study your details" I said. I didn't lie, it's true, I love each detail that I can found on his body.

He scoffs at the explanation and smiles. His smile is everything that it needs to make me melt, and then he looks back to me, God, his eyes. I never have seen so intense eyes like those, I'd sell my shell just to look for these eyes for the rest of the day.

I know it'll just let his ego grow bigger, but I want him to know, so I say it. "You have beautiful eyes"

He was almost falling asleep again until he heard what I said, he looks backs at me again. "What?"

"Your eyes, they are beautiful" I repeat.

"Looks who talkin'" He says, smiling at me "Why say 'bout my eyes when you have those damn black pearls?"

I roll my eyes and scoff. Okay, now he is crazy, since when he thinks my eyes are beautiful?

"They are just black, they are stupid. And really? Black pearls?" I give a softy laugh, remembering of what he had said.

"They are not stupid. They look like just black holes, it makes me feel lost every damn time I look at 'em. It's mysterious just like ya."

I think I blushed a bit, I could feel the heat coming from my cheeks. "Since when you are this romantic?" I changed the subject, in might of case that he would make me blush more.

"I dunno, but don't try to change the topic. You didn't actually answered my question" He said giving me a serious look.

I got what he meant, about why I was tracing down his scars on his plastron. "Ah, I was just appreciating you chest. I love it."

He smirked. "Is the only thing ya love about me?"

"I love your chest, and your scars, and your eyes. I love everything about you, Raph" I knew where this was going.

He then lift himself off of my side and positioned over me, I was laying under him since I didn't move any muscle.

"Ya know, Leo, there's only one part that you didn't say you love"

"Maybe I forgot" I smiled, that's the Raph I know, can't be romantic for too long or he'll get crazy, or he is just afraid that people would know he's a softie, but I didn't care, I loved him on this way.

"Looks like I gotta make ya remember" He gave that half-glare half-smirk expression that you never will know if he actually wants to kill you or to make sex with you, but that's definitely, one of the best parts he have.


End file.
